


Faefell

by Yolonolobroyo



Category: Undertale
Genre: But I know where I want to go in the next few chapters, Edge and fell have a good healthy functional sibling relationship, Faefell, I am the only one who knows what's happening and even that's kinda iffy, M/M, Unseelie is a fucking creep but most faeries are so it's Okay ™, Wiccan actually but ya know, faery! Sci, faery!blue, human!edge, human!fell, lol, pagan!edge, pagan!fell, that sounds weird but stick with me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Fell, a young man living with his brother, has many near run ins with the wily, fearsome, and magical faeries that dwell in the woods by his home. Will what he remembers of his late mother's warnings save him?





	1. Midsummer's night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe... I...I know this is a really bad idea, putting more on my plate like this, but guys I adore legends and folklore, especially the ones about the Fae. And when faced with an idea like this that I'm so excited and passionate about, I'd have to be insane to deny myself the joy of creating this!
> 
> I've been writing this out on my Tumblr (suchamazingness), but I know a lot of you don't follow me, and I don't want to leave you out. Invader Fell will stay on my Tumblr though. It won't be posted here, so if you want to read four chapters of alien Fell and Blue having 'fun', check it out.

Fell sighed. Twilight hung heavily over the wooded moors, the forest standing between him and home. If his brother found out that he was at this point in the return journey at sunset on Midsummer's day, he would totally flip and demand he stay there until he got there, bringing ivy masks and flower crowns and at least thirty pounds of iron. His brother was like that.

Good thing he wouldn't know.

Fell flipped his dark hair out of his face and took the first step into the dim woods, shuddering as...something surrounded him, something awful and beautiful and insurmountable as death. He pushed past the cold weight and continued on, shoving his brother's obsessive warnings to the far reaches of his mind.

The hazel trees looked over him, honeysuckle and ivy climbing and hanging off of the branches that curved to form an archway. The air between them fluctuated like it did during a particularly bad heatwave, but the air was cool. Fell shuddered again and stepped back and away from it, blinking until the air stopped rippling. He walked through. The wind blew in his face - wasn't it at his back just a moment ago? - and it nearly pushed him back to the trees. The wind was strong today, yes, but not that strong. Fell couldn't help but walk faster, unease and forboding fueling his quick pace until he was out of the forest.

Night had fully fallen, and by the moon's position, it had first done so several hours ago. But...he hadn't been in the woods that long, right? It didn't feel like he'd been in there for several hours.

He felt a heavy weight on his back. He was being watched. He turned back to stare into the woods...

But there was nothing there.


	2. Warning signs and lucky breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell is very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Chapter 2 of I don't know how many. Uhhhh have fun. I did a lot of (ongoing) research on the Fae and Wiccan religion. If I screwed it up, please please pLEASE TELL ME. I don't want to misrepresent either.

He swore. Damn mortal. You would think they would just pass under the damn arch, but _nnnnnooooooooooooo_. It wasn't like he would be hurt. Humans always talked about wanting to live forever, right? And this human seemed so, so _tired_. Would he not be happy, immortal, with all the time in the world to _rest?_  He would be well fed, and treated well - no faerie would mistreat their pet, even if they were _human_.

Oh well. This particular human passed through often, nearly daily. There would be other opportunities. 

The Unseelie slunk back through the portal, unseen between the ancient, unchanging oak trees.

\---~~~---

Fell huffed tiredly, shrugging off his jacket and shirking his shoes before heading to his room.

"Fell! Where have you been?! It's been ages!"

"Just walked around the woods bro," the man sighed, stretching leisurely. His brother, a tall, lanky brunette turned his head to stare at him.

"You walked around the _edges_  of the woods, right? You didn't go through?"

"Nah, bro, course not," Fell lied through his teeth.

His brother/roommate relaxed noticably. Their mother had raised them on the faerie tales and rituals and warnings of the Wiccan religion. Edge had taken them to heart, embracing them easily and wholeheartly - wearing a chaplet on Beltane Sabbat, doing the cleansing rituals, went to Sabbats, everything. He always made time.

Fell, on the other hand, didn't do much in terms of religion. He went to Sabbats, he worked with his tarot cards, and occasionally he entered ritual consciousness, but he still firmly believed in what his mother had taught him. Also, the tarot cards and Rituals weren't really religious at all.

Was there another path he could have taken? Yeah. But he'd forgotten Midsummer, a time when the veil between the Fae world and the mortal world was thin. He'd forgotten until he nearly wandered through a Gateway.

His mother had told him stories of the Fair Folk. It had been ages, and details were fuzzy, but there were certain details he remembered clearly.

No faery was clearly good or evil. Like humans, there was a bit of both in each one and the amount differed for every faery. The Seelie Court was Summer and Spring; "warm" and "benevolent", and the Unseelie Court was Winter and Autumn; "cold", "dark" and more "evil". Fae were easily offended and influenced by emotion. You should never make promises or offers you can't keep. You shouldn't make deals unless you know the exact terms on both sides.

Most of all, most Fae _deplore_  humans, especially faeries.

Yes, Fell had been _very_  lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not who you think.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, hell, even a bookmark. You do you bud.
> 
> Suchamazingness


	3. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things you're better off not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These won't be coming nearly so quickly later, but three updates in one day because I'm very very excited for this and it's too addictive.
> 
> Like I said, I've been researching this extensively, and if there are any mistakes - lore, protections, religion, magick - please for the love of all that is holy tell me. I need to know so I can improve.

Fell breathed deeply, scouring his mind for any and all protections against the fae. Salt across the front step. Iron. St. John's Wort. Dry bread in the pocket (of which he had neither). Verbena. Churchyard mold (again, he had none).

Fell crept to the herb garden on his windowsill and gently clipped off a spring of St. John's Wort and verbena. He placed them into a small leather pouch strung on a cord next to an iron Yggdrasil. Normally, he wasn't this fanatic - that was his brother - but he had felt - seen - something in those woods. Something unworldly. Something far greater and more powerful than he could hope to stand a chance against. He could only hope that this would be enough.

He fell asleep, peacefully unaware of what was to occur. Perhaps it is for the best.

\---~~~---

The Unseelie slid into the human's room. This was a very pretty human. Very calm. He had quite a neat little garden, his flowers flourishing under his diligent care.

He reached out to pick the human up-

\- and found that he could not.

Not for lack of trying, of course. The Unseelie was very stubborn. But a few inches from his skin, there was a nearly invisible shield around him. A little bag around his neck had a similar energy radiating from it.

But Unseelie are nothing if not stubborn, and faery magic is strongly influenced by feelings. Right now, the Fae was feeling determined to own this human.

His magic pushed against the barrier, and after nearly an hour (though fae do not measure time as we do), he finally pushed through. His skin burned, but it would all be worth it when he brought this lovely little mortal back-

He barely muffled the scream upon touching the human's skin.

Looking closer at his necklace, the Unseelie could see the iron Yggdrasil, one of the symbols of the Tree of Life, the union between the Underworld, Physical realm, and the entirety of existence. Not nearly so powerful as a pentagram, but iron all the same.

He snatched his hands away, staring at the blisters he'd received. He glared down at the human, noticing scratches from where he'd pulled away.

He glanced out the window and growled. The sun was rising. He'd be stuck here for a mortal year if he didn't go back soon.

He stared back down at the mortal.

There was always the equinoxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, kudos, whatever. Love it? Tell me! Hate it? Rant to me! I don't really get offended easily as long as you're not being an ass about it, and like I said, I need to improve. Grammatical errors? I'm all ears! Research fail? Let me know!


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell isn't the only one who worries.

Fell woke up, a stinging sensation in his arm and back. Curious, but afraid to ask, Fell reached up and clutched his necklace and took a deep breath.

Time to get ready to work. His boss may be willing to let him off early or even entirely for Sabbats and other things (Mabon, Samhain, Yule, etc.) since they were technically religious holidays, but not for something like this. Besides, he had iron. He'd be okay.

\---~~~---

Fell came home to soft humming. Today had been...rough. He just wanted to get to his room and take a nap, maybe do... meditation or something later. Who knows.

He slipped past his brother, who was quietly washing dishes in the kitchen, and trudged to his room.

He slid under the covers, still not daring to remove his necklace.

He couldn't sleep. He had a very... uncomfortable feeling. He couldn't quite describe it, but it was keeping him up.

He sighed and scooted to the edge of his bed, firmly planting his feet flat on the floor and straightening his spine. He took a deep breath through his nose, held it for three seconds, and released it for three seconds, imagining his negative energy and the negativity surrounding him collecting in his body and flowing through him, finally draining from his feet into the earth. His eyes opened, calm washing over him. He wriggled back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

\---~~~---

Edge worried about his brother.

Fell had seemed pretty worried. He had been wearing a iron Yggdrasil, something he usually wouldn't do - he didn't want to lose it. In Edge's opinion, there was no point in having a necklace if you weren't going to wear it. Then, when he saw him leave and come home today, there were scratches on his arms that had been covered by his jacket sleeves. He'd been staring out at the woods lately with this worried and slightly scared look on his face for the past couple days.

Edge worried for his brother. He was getting desperate. He just wanted to help his brother, who acted like he might come to harm if he let his guard down.

He nearly dropped a plate, catching it just before it fell and shattered. He rushed through the dishes and hurried to his room.

His door was shut and locked. He struck a match and lit a red candle, staring into the flame. He had no idea of the passage of time, focusing on the light. There was a flare that looked like a vague silhouette of Fell, falling into a heap to be carried off by a stranger. There was a feeling of doom and foreboding pressing in on him. Then it changed to a familiar shape - a pentagram.

Edge pulled away from his makeshift alter and shakily extinguished the candle. This was why Fell didn't like scrying - he believed that mortals should not be made aware of the future, lest they change it for the worst trying to avoid their fear. They usually met it regardless.

That night, after Edge's shift, he went and scoured the stores for an iron pentagram, slid it on a chain, and handed it to his brother before he left the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that the scrying part of this chapter felt rushed and there was a reason for that.
> 
> The reason?
> 
> I don't know how to write it, and what I could find about it was extremely vague at best and the sources were contradictory, so I don't exactly know much, but here's what I've gathered.
> 
> Scrying, the thing Edge does in this chapter, is a form of divination. It IS NOT future reading. Scrying is more like seeing faint faces, forms, etc. and try to interpret them. You can see past, present, and future with enough practice. I don't know how else to explain it, I'm sorry. If you want to know more, feel free to research for yourself. If you find anything better, please tell me. I'd like to understand this better.


	5. Family and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabon is a time for family, a celebration of the final harvest and the Goddess's passing from Mother to Crone.
> 
> Day and night are equal in length.
> 
> Most call it the Autumn Equinox.

The pentagram slid under his shirt, calming him with it's reassuring weight. It swung like a pendulum with each step, and Fell found himself breathing to it's rhythm. He swept his dark hair back away from his face, focusing on the city coming into view in the pre-dawn light.

Work wasn't exactly great, but it wasn't miserable either. It simply was. Just another thing he had to do instead of going back to bed.

The coffee shop hadn't opened yet, and wouldn't for another hour, giving him enough time to start everything up and get ready for rush hour. Considering the big size of the city, rush hour wasn't really horrible, but they got some pretty nasty people in here; bitchy suburban moms, condescending business people, impatient college students...Fell was just glad he lived outside of town, away from all this racket. There wouldn't be a quiet moment otherwise.

The bell above the door rang, and a slightly nasally voice yelled "Hello?"

Fell sighed, then squared his shoulders and put on the Customer Smile™. He would walk into hell with his head held high.

\---~~~---

Several months later, Mabon had come around, and Fell was off today. He woke up on September 21st, expecting to get up, eat, and get ready for work, only to smell burning Autumn Blend incense- myrrh, sage, and benzoin - and remember exactly what day that particular scent would be drifting through the house. Today would be spent with his brother, making wine, decorating their parents' burial sites with acorns and pinecones and leaves, gathering fallen seeds from the woods (maybe a few packets from town), offering libations to trees...

Yes, Fell enjoyed Mabon. Spending it with his brother was way better than dealing with the bitch that came in on Fridays. He would not walk through the woods tonight, even if he'd had work; the Fae grew strong on Mabon.

He walked into the kitchen to see the utterly unsurprising sight of Edge bustling about, hurrying to make food for the two of them, set the table for dinner, and hanging ivy throughout the house, all in his nicest clothes, with an apron over his outfit.

Fell jumped over to help his brother before he hurt himself. Good thing too, as Edge already had a couple of burns.

That day was spent planting, wine-making, decorating, visiting their parents, eating the food Edge had made, and doing Rituals while the Great Mother passed from Mother to Crone. Spells for prosperity, fertility, and self-confidence were cast.

All in all, it was pretty good.

\---~~~---

The Unseelie was having a very unpleasant day. The Seelie had waged another attack and seized his human. He had been planning to bring another one - the pretty gardener who had burned him with iron - as a friend so she might stop crying so much, but now he was sans a human, which he was very displeased about.

That human hadn't stopped crying since he brought her to the Faerie Realm three days ago, sobbing and wailing for 'her boys' and 'her babies'. The Unseelie had tried so hard to make her stop, even going so far as to ask for the names of her children so as to find them and bring them to her.

She had only told him the name of her eldest before she stopped herself and glared at him tearfully, refusing to speak of her youngest.

She was stubborn, but so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unseelie doesn't seem to really get friendship does he?
> 
> ;)


	6. guess who has abandonment issues???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! It isn't very long, but it's here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love hurting my angsty son? Abandonment issues, haphephobia, panic attacks...poor Fell. Someone take him away from me please. For his own safety.
> 
> (Please don't, I have a vague idea of a thing to make him happy.)

Fell was… _incredibly_ drunk. It was the second day of Mabon, but he couldn't afford to take off every day. But he could afford to go out with a friend. He couldn't remember how many drinks he had, but he was completely smashed, even if he wouldn't admit it. But now it was late, Edge was already probably losing his shit, and Fell was stumbling home through the woods.

 

The woods were pretty, he noticed. The moonlight was silver on the gold and red leaves, and the flowers gave off sickly sweet scents that mingled in the air, adding to the serene quality of the night. Suddenly, he noticed something- a bright blue orb of light hovering just off the path. He felt drawn to it, and he couldn't seem to look away, even as something in him felt uneasy at the sight of it. It was just...so pretty…so bright…

 

A familiar cold weight pulled him toward it. He only faintly registered it, too distracted by the light.

 

More lights joined it. In the light they cast, he could see a dark silhouette standing behind them before his eyes were drawn back to the hypnotic sky-colored flares. He still stepped forward...off the path.

 

A sliver of sharp, white teeth stretched across the silhouette's face. The light disappeared. A wave of nausea swept over him, and Fell knew no more.

 

\---~~~---

 

The Unseelie smirked triumphantly. He'd been forced to wait for a few months, but he'd finally managed to procure the little gardener. He couldn't wait to get home with his new pet! The other one would be so happy!

 

He strode through the marketplace, cradling his prize to his chest. No one paid attention- his last prize had been brought through scarcely three days ago. The general bustle of the Town Square acted as background noise for his good mood. His home was not far now. He didn't notice the figure shifting in his arms, or dark hazel eyes slowly blinking into awareness and staring up at him.

 

\---~~~---

 

Waking up was like swimming through a vat of honey; he could see the light growing closer, but it was a slow and painfully exhausting exercise. Finally, he had returned to consciousness, only to feel his stomach rebelling and his eyes seemingly glued shut, along with strong arms holding him aloft. He finally managed to prop his tired eyelids open enough to glance up at whoever was carrying them. And proceeded to say the first thing that came to mind.

 

“You're pretty,” he stated plainly as he played with their dark hair, “I like you. Where’re we goin’?” He gasped. “Oooooh my starssss, your hair is sofffftt! And you're so strong!”

 

“Erm, thank you.”

 

“Nuhnuhnuh, you don’ get it. I'm _heavy_ ,” he said solemnly, dark eyes looking up at him with an intensity known only to the heavily intoxicated, “and you just, just pick me up and just…” he gesticulated wildly, trying to get his point across as he tried to remember the word he wanted. His motions died slowly as he failed to recall the thought. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes.

 

“Carry me!” The stranger leapt in alarm, glancing around fearfully. They glared down at him.

 

“I _am_ carrying you!” they hissed.

 

“Nuhn, you picked me up an’ carry me, an’ I'm heavy, so that makes you really strong.” They sighed, sounding drained. They started attempting to get one arm out from under him, which Fell did not like. He whined and clung to their shirt.

 

“Look, I need to get you inside, so I need you to let go, okay?” Fell made a face.

 

“No! You're pretty and warm! I don’ want you to go ‘way!” Fell looked near tears. The person sighed again.

 

“I'm just going inside. And it's not like I'm just gonna _leave you outside,_ it's dangerous.” Fell sulked silently, but he relented. He leaned his full weight on the other, who finally shoved the door open.

 

“Elizabeth! I'm back! Come in here! There's something I want to show you!”

 

At the person’s call, a woman with Fell's bright hazel eyes and dark hair slipped around the corner...and froze.

 

“Oh. H-hi. What's your name?” She looked so awkward and a little scared. Fell’s eyes went wide at her voice. He clung even tighter to New Person and hid his face in their chest.

 

“'m Fell Rumans,” the drunken manchild mumbled. The woman put on a gentle smile and held her hand out.

 

“Elizabeth Rumans.” Fell turned to face her completely. A wide grin took over his face before he launched himself at the tiny lady.

 

“Mum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scifellaus updates this as well, also Invader Fell, along with ideas for other things and headcanons and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Suchamazingness. Yeah. That's me.
> 
> ... I'm sorry in advance.


End file.
